The One's You Love
by Fortunate Son
Summary: Bigger summary inside, this is just a little Halloween story I started on. If I get more reveiws I will continue the story. Title Changed from A Very Lyoko Halloween and is now a bunch of One-Shots! Enjoy! Spelling is fixed!
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a story for Jeremie and Aelita, its going to be based around Aelita getting to experience some of the bigger world holidays with Jeremie of course. I'm starting with Halloween first, don't know if the French celebrate it or not, but oh well, and if I get some reviews from people wanting me to continue this or not will determine if I continue or not. Warning: I probably won't continue this if just one or two people review.

A Very Lyoko Halloween

By Fortunate Son

"Guys, what's Halloween?" Aelita asked her friends as the five of them walked around the school after classes, it was Friday, October 30th, and the holiday Aelita had heard so many students talking about was tomorrow, but she had no idea what it was about. Jeremie answered, " Halloween takes place on the 31st of October, which is tomorrow, it's a holiday in which kids get to dress up, go door to door, and ask people for candy or other sweets. Most teens and adults have some kind of costume party with music and food, most of these parties are fun, but there are a few you want to stay away from."

Odd added in, "Yeah, its awesome Princess, like Einstein said, you get tons of free candy. I think there is gonna be a party at school tomorrow night, you guys wanna go?" the rest of the group nodded in agreement, Ulrich said, "Well, its official, we're going to a party so Odd can get all the free candy he wants." Then he ducked a punch thrown by Odd while the rest laughed. Yumi asked, "Uh, guys, Halloween's tomorrow. What are we going to do about costumes?" "I could devirtualize your Lyoko outfits if you want." Jeremie suggested. They all agreed, then raced off to the factory, Jeremie hopped into the computer chair and typed away, brining up all four outfits, he then devirtualized them. Odd came back up on the lift with them and handed each warrior their own respective outfits.

"Jeremie, what are you going to do about a costume, you don't have an outfit for Lyoko?" asked Ulrich. Jeremie smiled and said, "Actually, I do, I created one just in case I ever needed to go to Lyoko again." and with that he typed a command into the computer, then gave the command to virtualize. He got in the lift and went down to the scanner room, his costume was just as he'd designed it, a one-peice black and blue uniform, made of the same form-fitting material as everyone elses, it had a grey belt with what looked like ammunition holders on a soldiers uniform and a holster for a futuristic looking pistol, which he had of course, left out, his other armament was a laser rifle with a grappling hook attachment and a long range sight.

Jeremie quickly changed into it and took the lift back up, it fit well, and wasn't uncomfortable, when the lift opened his friends looked him over, they all approved of it. He then said "You guys should probably go ahead and try yours on too. I want to make sure their comfortable on you before we leave, Odd, Ulrich, and I will head down to the scanner room and change. Yumi, you and Aelita can change up here." the three headed down to the scanners on the lift.

Odd and Ulrich quickly changed, Jeremie thought they were done when Odd asked, "Hey, Jeremie, what am I going to do about my tail?" Jeremie replied, "I put some motion sensors in your outfit, your tail should move with you, but, don't let anyone step on it." "So, do you guys think the girls are finished changing?" Ulrich asked. Odd joked, "What, anxious to see Yumi in her Geisha outfit?" Ulrich turned an impressive shade of red then said, "Shut up, Odd. Besides, what about Einstein, I'm sure he's going crazy wanting to see Aelita." Jeremie instantly turned red, "I-I d-don't know what y-you guys are t-talking about." Odd said, "Oh, come on Einstein, your head over heals for her, its written all over your face." Jeremie lowered his head and muttered, "yeah." Ulrich then asked, "Jeremie, if you like Aelita this much, why don't you just ask her to be your date tomorrow."

Jeremie shot back, "Because I'm to nervous of what she'll say if I do! Look, I don't just like her, I-I think I love her." Odd replied, "Einstein, I don't know if you have noticed this or not, but Aelita likes you. She likes you a lot more than just as a friend." Jeremie, getting some confidence in his voice said, "You know what, I guess I will ask her. Well, I'm guessing the girls are finished, lets head back up." then whispered to Odd, "Now, see what you can do for Ulrich and Yumi." Odd just smiled back.

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich got into the lift and headed back up to the computer room, the girls were in their outfits and everyone agreed that their costumes fit. Instead of changing, everyone just put there regular clothes on over them. They were about to leave when Jeremie said, " Hey, Aelita, can you hang back for a second. I want to say something." "Sure, Jeremie." she said with a smile. The smile made Jeremies heart flutter, his stomach did loops, his nerves were getting to him. He forced them back though, it was now or never, he had to do this. He had to tell her how he felt. He started slowly, every word brought more heat and blush to his cheeks, "Aelita, I-I was wondering, well, if y-you w-would want t-to go to the party wi-with me tomorrow. You see, I- I like you, a-lot, a-and not j-just as a friend either." he paused, gathering up the last of his courage, "Aelita, I-I love you. I have since the first time I saw you, I loved you when we thought you were a program, and I always will." Jeremie lowered his head slightly, waiting to see if she said yes or no.

Suddenly, a very quick moving pinkette tackled him into a bone crushing hug, he stumbled back and landed in his chair. Aelita was still hugging him tightly, saying quickly, "Yes Jeremie, I will. You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say those words, I love you too." Jeremie wrapped his arms around the overly excited girl, waiting for her to calm down, he then lifted her head up from his chest with one hand under her chin and slowly brought their lips together. He could tell Aelita was shocked, but it was short lived for her, soon her lips were moving with his. They were soft and tasted sweet, he loved how well she melted into his arms, how their foreheads slightly touched. When they pulled apart for air Jeremie looked into her eyes and said, "Aelita, you don't know how much I've wanted this moment to happen. How happy you've made me, and how much it scares me when you get hurt in Lyoko" Aelita snuggled deeper into his chest and said, "Jeremie, you don't have to worry about me, with you at the controls of the super-computer, I feel as safe in Lyoko as I do now." they sat their and held each other for a long time, Jeremie could feel Aelitas' heart rate start to slow, and she suddenly yawned, Jeremie said quietly, "Hey, Princess. I think its time we got back to campus, you look like your missing your bed." she let out a small noise and said, "No, I'm too comfortable right now, and you're warm. It's cold out, I want to stay here for tonight."

Jeremie sighed, "Now, if we did that my little elf, I think Jim might get suspicious. But, how about this, since I'm so warm, why don't I carry you back to your room while you sleep." She smiled and nodded in agreement, then wrapped her arms around his neck, Jeremie picked her up bridal style and carried her to the lift. He quietly walked back to campus with her in his arms, she fell asleep about halfway through town and was out cold by the time he got to her dorm room, thankfully Jim had fallen asleep on the first floor of the building. Jeremie fished her spare key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock, he pushed open her door and set Aelita down on the bed, then brought the covers up around her. She looked beautiful, a smile on her face that radiated her innocence, she was an angel; his angel from another world, she had been spared having to see how much hate was in this one. All that fighting in Lyoko was against programs that were designed to carry out a set function, the only hate was XANAs, out here the hate and malice is real and he would do whatever it took to protect her from it. She would eventually find out about it and witness it through the media, but, he would do whatever it took to make sure she wasn't on the receiving end of it.

Jeremie took one last look at his princess, something was off though, he thought about what it could be. Then it hit him, he reached into the desk drawer next to her bed and grabbed Mr. Puck, then set the small doll in her gave her a kiss and with one last look he closed her door and walked back to his own, just as he was about to get back to his room he saw Odd stumble out of his and Ulrichs' room, the boy noticed hid friend and whispered, "Jeremie, are you just now getting back? So, how did Aelita react?" "Yeah, she said yes, she's very happy. I had to carry her back, she fell asleep at the factory. What about Ulrich and Yumi?" Odd smiled then and said, "I got him to ask her out, 5 minutes later and you couldn't separate them, all in all I'd call it a mission success." Jeremie smiled as well, then yawned, he said goodnight to Odd then went to his room, changed, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. The Dance

Well, I got enough reviews to continue this, YAYS! But, Mr. author has chosen a bad time to start a story. I am part of a F.I.R.S.T (For Inspiration and Recognition of Science and Technology) Robotics team, and our season started a few weeks ago, so I can't write as much because we work week nights after school till about 8:00 and most of the day Saturday. Don't worry though, I will continue this and finish it! I just won't update as much because I am drained after a meeting, hey don't look at me like that, you would be too if you had to build, test, and perfect a 120 lb robot in 6 weeks, yeah it's awesome. Well on with the story, and thanks to my reviewers. Also, for this one, Odd is going with an OC of mine named Holly, and I won't write all of _21 Guns _by_ Green Day that's_ a 5 minute song, so just imagine the ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Just what comes out of my mind, and who knows, maybe I don't even own that. :) Fortunate Son

Jeremie grabbed a tray and sat down beside Aelita, Odd was once again inhaling his food, Yumi was leaning on Ulrich, her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, both presumably asleep.

Jeremie pulled Aelita closer to him, giving her a good morning kiss, then asked. "So, sleep well Princess?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, then gave a content sigh and said, "Yeah, but I still think you make a better pillow than my own bed." Then, just to prove her point, she leaned up against him and wrapped her arms around his body in a sideways hug. Jeremie wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head on hers in a return of affection, he was glad today was Saturday, no classes, he had already finished his homework, and he could concentrate on making Aelitas' first Halloween special.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Odd suddenly asked.

Ulrich said, "Well, Yumi and I don't have any plans until tonight."

"As far as I can tell, Aelita and I were just going to hang out in my room, you guys want to join?" Jeremie suggested.

Ulrich and Yumi agreed, Odd said, "I'll be their in a minute, first I gotta go get Holly away from her friends, and before you guys say anything. I actually do like this girl, I want to spend more than a few days with her." his tone silenced all their doubts, Odds' voice had taken on a tone of seriousness it didn't even take on when they fought XANA, he wasn't kidding. All four were shocked by his tone when he spoke of her, and took his word for it, then stood up and headed to Jeremies room.

Jeremie and Aelita were in Jeremies computer chair, her in his lap dozing lightly, and Ulrich was sitting on the bed with Yumis' head once again on his shoulder. Then Odd walked in with a girl about his age, she had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, she was fair skinned, had brown eyes, and was dressed in a lime green T-shirt and Jeans.

"Guys', I'd like you to meet Holly, she moved here from Washington D.C. last summer. Her dad works at the American Embassy in Paris." Odd said. Holly smiled at them, but was shy, they all greeted her warmly.

Holly said quietly, "He-hello, e-everyone." Odd wrapped his arms around her, causing Holly to blush, he laid a kiss on the top of her head and said quietly to her, "Hey, you don't have to be shy, these guys are okay once you get to know them." He then sat down on Jeremies bed next to Ulrich and Yumi, bringing her with him. Holly wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest against his chest, her legs curled up into his lap.

Odd let a small happy smile escape his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, he knew the reason she liked him to hold her like this, it made her feel safe. When she had lived in D.C., her and some of her friends were attacked and robbed when she was 10. She was shy around strangers ever since, it was a wonder how he had gotten this close to her. When she first started Kadic the principle had made Odd be her guide, she eventually got more and more comfortable around him until he plucked up the courage to ask her out, that had been two months ago. He hadn't regretted a single day of being with her. These were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep, everyone else soon followed.

(Later That Day)

Jeremie knocked on Aelitas' door, it was 6:45 and the party started at 7:00, she walked outside with her costume on.

Jeremie asked "So, ready to go Aelita?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, what about you?" he nodded and they walked down the hall towards the main entrance, the other four were already waiting for them. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were in their Lyoko outfits, Holly was dressed as Luna Lovegood, they all began to walk to Kadics Gym.

When they arrived, Jim took their tickets and gave them a warning about causing trouble. They hurried inside and found a table that could seat them all, a D.J. was set up at one end of the gym, speakers, special effects lights, and smoke machines were set up around the building. Everyone waited as the D.J. prepared to play his music, and take the onslaught of requests he was sure to receive. Suddenly, the regular lights dimmed and the music lights kicked on, the fog machine let out long steady blasts quickly filling the room with a slight haze, then the music started, _21 Guns_ by _Green Day_ quickly filled the room, Jeremie grabbed Aelitas hand and soon they were both in the center of the quickly growing crowd, their friends nearby, also allowing their bodies to become slaves of the music. They danced in a half slow dance half freestyle throughout the song.

_Do you know whats worth fighting for_

_ When its not worth dying for_

_ Does it take your breath away ,and you feel yourself suffocating_

_ Does the pain weigh out the pride_

_ And you look for a place to hide_

_ Did someone break your heart inside_

_ You're in ruins_

_ One, Twenty one guns_

_ Lay down your arms_

_ Give up the fight_

_ One, Twenty one guns_

_ Throw up your arms_

_ Look to the sky_

_ You and I_

_ When you're at the end of the road_

_ And you've lost all sense of control_

_And you're thoughts have taken their toll_

_And you're mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_You're faith wants a looking glass_

_And the hangover doesn't last_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_One, Twenty one guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, Twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms_

_Into the sky_

_You and I_

Jeremie grabbed Aelita and placed her hands on his shoulders, he brought his down to her waist. They slowly danced until the song ended, then, after a light kiss both broke into a new dance as _Bullet With Butterfly Wings _by _The Smashing Pumpkins_ began. Both jumped up and down to the beat, as is mandatory with rave music. The parties rave carried through multiple songs until the d.j. placed on a slow song. Aelita and Jeremie slowly circled each other catching their breath, her head rested peacefully on his shoulder.

"Have you been enjoying yourself Aelita?" he asked.

She smiled then said, "Of course, I wish the school would do this more often." Jeremie chuckled at her statement, they stayed in each others arms as a comfortable silence settled itself. Until a sudden yell pierced the quiet, both looked to see Odd on the floor with Holly in his lap, both soaked with water, and a surprised Jim standing on his costumes tail.

Odd and Holly had been getting drinks when Jim had walked over, unknowingly standing on Odds' tail, when the two had hurried back onto the dance floor Odds' slack ran out and jerked him back. He had grabbed Holly's shoulder to stop the fall, which pulled her with him, and causing their water to soak them. Odd could see that Holly wasn't enjoying the sudden attention, he gathered his tail from Jim and helped her up, then both left. Jeremie and Aelita couldn't help but laugh at their freinds misfortune, and were sure the could hear Ulrich and Yumi nearby doing the same, after the commotion had quieted down they went back to their slow dancing.

All to soon the night had wound down, they had danced until their feet ached, Jeremie and Aelita quietly walked hand in hand back to their dorms.

Aelita turned and said, "Thank you Jeremie, you helped make my first Halloween in a while a memorable one." All he could do in response was pull her into his arms and give her a deep loving kiss. He bid her farewell at her door, then returned to his own.

This could have turned out better than it did, just ignore the robotics and update thing, it was going on when I started this one but it ended a while back, I've been in a serious funk recently and I am hoping that after this I will get out of it. I apologize to anyone who was expecting this to be better and out sooner, and I politely ask that you do review so that I may improve my writing skills and know that I still have a reason to continue this. Thank you.


	3. Summer Days'

Okay, I am botching the original plan for this, my mind just couldn't create something for each holiday involving Jeremie and Aelita, so this is gonna be for one or two shots from now on, I am thinking about doing this for my Legend of Zelda story as well. I mean, in all honesty the last chapter sucked eggs, this will hopefully be a better way to take this than the original plan.

Summer Days'

Jeremie placed the last few items in the cooler, he and Aelita had agreed that today would be great for a little picnic lunch at a nearby park. Of course, Aleita didn't know about Jeremies' little surprise for her. He had seen it in a small jewelry shop one day, a diamond set in a silver necklace. He had bought it that instant, the man had made the offer to place an inscription on the back, Jeremie had him write, _" 'For the angel who watches over me, for the one who I will always love. Aelita, I love you.' Jeremie Belpois" _the pendant was in its box hidden inside his pocket. Jeremie headed out the door so he could meet Aelita outside.

The two lovers made their way to the forest outside the town, they continued past the manhole cover along the paths that students and locals had worn down. Today it was fairly quiet, most students had traveled to an away soccer game to cheer on Kadic. Yumi had gone to cheer on Ulrich while Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie had stayed to keep an eye on XANA, who had been quiet for the better part of a month. This day was perfect, it had been raining the past week and this was the first clear day they'd had all week. Jeremie carried the cooler with one hand and kept the other around Aelitas' waist as her head rested on his shoulder both enjoyed the comfort of the others presence next to them.

They found a large tree near a clearing and a small pond, Jeremie laid out a small blanket for them to sit on. Aelita watched a few birds fly around the park when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Jeremie smiled, "So, are you enjoying this wonderful day Princess?" Aelita nodded as Jeremie pulled her tighter into his embrace, he slowly leaned back against the tree and slid down until they were both sitting. She rested peacefully in his lap as they watched life go on around them. Jeremie placed a kiss on her neck and breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He lifted her off him and they settled down to eat the small lunch he had packed for them.

After the lunch, they walked along some of the less used paths, mostly wondering aimlessly through the tree's. They wandered into one of the older parts' of the forests when suddenly Jeremie stopped her and whispered.

"Don't make any sudden moves, you'll scare them off." Then he pointed at what 'they' were, a doe and it's two fawns slowly moved into a small clearing. Jeremie looked back to see Aelita had a look of pure amazement on her face, she hadn't seen many animals beyond those you could see in a science book or on the school grounds. The doe had spotted them but didn't bolt, Jeremie saw a chance and said.

"Walk forward slowly, it looks like she isn't afraid of people." Aelita did so, the doe watched her with interest as she walked closer to it. The pink haired girl slowly reached out and touched the animal, it's soft fur smooth to the touch.

The doe and her fawns' eventually left the two alone, they headed back to the tree where they packed up and sat to watch the sunset. They headed down to a small dock and let their feet soak in the water.

Jeremie asked, "What did you think of the deer?"

She smiled "They were beautiful, I've never seen something like them before."

Jeremie nodded, "Well I'm glad that you've enjoyed yourself today." He didn't voice it, but he was overjoyed that she had gotten to see one of the many things that make the world beautiful. That, in a world full of danger she could see something that was peaceful and innocent like she was.

He got this feeling sometimes that he hadn't saved her, but that she had saved him. She had saved him from himself by bringing him out of his shell, that's why he called her an angel. Because she was his innocent little savior, she was their for him and believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. He would be their for her forever, just like she was for him.

They sat like that for a while then eventually headed back up to the tree, the sun had gone down but curfew was still a few hours' away. Jeremie laid back on the grass with Aelita in his embrace, both watched the stars as they appeared one by one. Jeremie decided that now was the time to give Aelita the necklace.

He said, "Aelita, close your eyes' for a moment." She closed them and Jeremie slid the box out of his pocket, he undid the clasp and slowly drapped it over her neck. She gasped when she felt the cold metal against her neck, Jeremie re-clasped the chain and said, "Go ahead and take a look."

She opened her eyes and gazed upon the gem around her neck, it sparkled slightly in the moonlight and stole her breath away. She hugged Jeremie tightly and said, "Jeremie, it's beautiful! You didn't have to do this you know."

He smiled and said, "I know, but I wanted to do something special." He gave her a small peck on the lips then said, "Check the back of it." she slowly turned the pendant over and read it aloud.

"For the angel who watches over me, for the one I will always' love. Aelita, I love you. Jeremie Belpois" He read the last of it with her, then brought her into a deep hug. A few joyful tears escaped both lovers' eyes as the held each other close, allowing a comfortable silence to envelop them before they returned to their dormitory. Both locking away the memory of today in the most special part of them, the part that belonged to each other, their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Just another of my little one shots, hope you enjoy!

The Main Street of the city was packed, even more than normal since the snowstorm had stopped pretty much all air travel to and from France, the city's population gathering for the annual Christmas parade. The street lamps all had large wreaths with red bows on them, and most every home and store front had a beautifully decorated tree, not counting the one that stood outside of city hall. Snow was lightly falling and covering everything in its white beauty, and many snowball fights had resulted on the private schools' campus. Odd, Holly, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita stood in the center of the crowd, Odd and Holly clung to a lamp poll for a better view, Yumi and Ulrich, for the same reason sat on a mailbox, Jeremy and Aelita stood nearby looking through the sea of people as the parade began. Jeremie stared at Aelita for a moment, this was her first Christmas ever since they had gotten her out of Lyoko, he wanted it to be perfect.

Aelita had a look of wonder in her eyes, she had spent years in the virtual world, so this was an entirely new experience for her. A warmth he could only describe as his love for the pink haired girl spread through him and fought back the chill of the winter air. He tried to see more of the parade but couldn't for the crowd, he looked over at Aelita and realised she couldn't see much either.

He asked her, "Aelita, can you see alright?"

She looked troubled for a second, like she didn't want to bother him, but eventually said, "I can't see much, but it's alright, I don't mind Jeremie."

Jeremie knew she didn't want to trouble him, he admired that about the pinkette, she would put someone elses' problem's before hers without a second thought. He cooked up a plan, she wasn't just going to miss out on part of her first Christmas. He knew the owner of the small store behind them quite well and the man trusted him completely. Jeremie said, "Hey Aelita, follow me. I know where we can get a good view." she nodded and followed him into the store.

Joseph had owned the store for 43 years and had seen many people come through its doors, but none were as remarkable as the boy he had come to know in the past months as Jeremie Belpois. Jeremie walked in and saw Joseph sitting behind his counter helping one of the last customers in the store, he walked up to the older gentleman and said, "Hello Joseph, are you having a wonderful Christmas?

The old man smiled and said, "Yes Jeremie, although its been a while since the city has been this crowded on Christmas. Who is this young lady with you tonight?"

Jeremie smiled, "Joseph, this is Aelita Stones. Aelita, this is Joseph Lawrence."

Aelita smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Lawrence."

Joseph returned the smile and said, "Nice to meet you too young lady, and please call me Joseph."

Aelita nodded, then Jeremie spoke up again, "Joseph, do you mind if we went up to the roof to watch the parade?"

Joseph replied as he gathered some things for a customer, "Why of course Jeremie, it's right through that back door." Jeremie thanked the old man and headed through the door with Aelita.

When they reached the top both looked out over the street and watched as the parade moved past. A band marched in the lead, followed by a float with a Nativity scene on it, followed by multiple more floats and horse-drawn carriages. Jeremie watched as Aelitas' eyes showed joy and amusement and so many other emotions, the parade passed by while the two set on the roof. Jeremie wrapped an arm around Aelita, who happily accepted and leaned into him for warmth. He was content, until he could feel her trembling. He looked down, believing it was the cold at first, only to be shocked at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Aelita, what's wrong, are you alright?" he said, instantly pulling her into an embrace. She cried silently for a few moments, head buried in his shoulder. It was a few moments later when she spoke.

"I'm okay Jeremie. I'm just so happy that I'm here to see this. I'm happy that you've let me see this. Jeremie, you gave me a second chance, one that I would've never had if it hadn't been for you guys. If you hadn't come along and freed me, then I would've spent eternity in that darkness. I just wish there was a way to repay you."

Jeremie was shocked, he had never seen this side of Aelita, he pulled her deeper into an embrace and kissed her forehead. He was on the verge of tears himself, then smiled as he held her at arms length.

"Aelita, you don't have to. You already have repaid me. You gave me a great group of friends and an even better girlfriend. In short, you changed my life for the better." He then pulled her in for another short kiss and removed one of the tears that had streaked her face.

She giggled a little at how sappy Jeremie could be sometimes, but was also glad that he had meant it. It was one of the things that made him so sweet, one of the things that she loved about him. Jeremie had very little hate in him, while he was no hippie, he only accepted violence when needed. The last time he had been when he busted Herves' nose because Herve had been borderline sexually harassment Aelita with his attempts at hitting on her. The look on Herve's face when Jeremie had decked him was priceless, and one that had sent them all into hysterics when they saw it in the school paper.

Jeremie was confused when Aelita started giggling again, but he just smiled and accepted it. It was then that they heard the door open, Joseph stood in the doorway and called out to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your friends found their way into my shop. I was just about to serve some Coco if you two want any."

They nodded and slowly started across the roof, Joseph started down the stairs but then turned and yelled.

"Oh, and I would hurry, I think the scrawny, strange one with the purple in his hair may drink it all himself by the look in his eyes!"

The couple laughed at the old man's description of Odd, but they were left rolling on the roof by the yelling that drifted up the stairs.

"I'M NOT SCRAWNY! I'M SVELTE!"

Ahhh! Please don't kill me, I know I let this die, but I returned its' life. All I can say is this. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and I ask that they would please leave a review, I only ask this so I'll know that people are enjoying my magical yarn spinning. Thanks!

F.S. out.


End file.
